In automotive windscreen management systems, a variety of windshield washer fluids and additive are available. With some of these fluids and additives, it has been observed that residue build-up (i.e. silicone) on capacitance-type level sensors is occurring. Mechanisms ro address the residue build-up are required to ensure continued use and accurate operation of capacitance-type level sensors.